Changing Our Destiny
by apol
Summary: Hey HEERO and RELENA fans out there!!! Read this fic. Relena is engaged to another man. This is not the usual fic where Relena is engaged and Heero breaks it off. How? You've gotta read this ^_^ Don't also forget to review.


Hello! hello!! Just I have said, here's another fic again!! Please enjoy ^_^

Standard Disclaimer Applies

'...' - thinking

warning: VERY ooc heero yuy in this story...

Changing Our Destiny

"This will not work out!" A man brought his hand down on the mahogany table very hard, causing a loud noise inside the office. Before his blonde hair was perfectly combed but now it was unruly, his black eyes glinted with frustration. He turned his face towards his fiancee and walk towards her. "I can't believe they did this to us."

"William, if only I could go back in time and break that tradition, I would do it." She placed her hand under her chin. "Unfortunately I cannot."

William laughed. "Yeah, how I wish I could break this arranged marriage thing too..."

The woman stood up. "Wait!"

"Yes?" William raised his right eyebrows, slightly surprised at his fiancee.

"Don't you remember? There was a book wherein all the terms and conditions for an arranged marriage. I think I found it...in the Cinq Kingdom library."

"You mean there's a chance of breaking this thing off?" William got up with excitement. 'Ohhh!!! I can be with Samantha again!!'

"Yep! Yep!" She placed her hands on her slim waist. 

William grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

***************

Heero opened the front door of the house and grabbed the newspaper lying on the ground. He went in and opened the newspaper. His face paled and eyes were wide open. Finally he fainted, the newspaper was covering his face.

"Heero break..." Quatre looked puzzled, looking at Heero who was lying on the floor like a corpse. "Nani? Is he sleeping?" He went over and grabbed the newspaper and noticed the bold letters. "Prince William Hepburn of Vingt* Kingdom and Princess Relena Peacecraft of Cinq Kingdom engaged!!"

Duo ran towards Quatre and grabbed the newspaper. He read the whole story for 30 seconds stared at Heero and back to the newspaper. A big grin appeared on his lips.

Quatre looked at him as if he just came out of a mental hospital. "What are you grinning for?" He kneeled down fanned Heero's face. "Look at our friend!"

"Oh, he's fine!"

"Fine?!" Quatre stood up.

Duo placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Let's say that he fainted because of jealousy. It got over him like a big wave and he couldn't take it anymore so he drowned."

Quatre snorted and a small smile appeared later. "He is in-love with the princess...heh! heh!"

"Anyway, let's carry him to the bed and we'll wake him later."

***************

Relena sighed as she stood in front of the large doors of the library.

"Are you sure that there's such a thing?" William said as he stepped beside Relena.

"Yeah...come on, we have to look for it." 

***************

Duo splashed cold water on Heero.

"OH MY RELENA!!! Don't leave me!!!" Heero sat up quickly, his arms stretched forward as if he was reaching for something.

Both pilots snickered.

"Are you sure you're not in-love?" Duo crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Heero head turned from left to right about four times. He quickly brought his hand down and blushed furiously. "I am the Perfect Soldier!! I cannot fall in love!!"

"Yeah right." Duo and Quatre rolled their eyes.

"You know what Heero, from all the scenes that we saw today. You are truly lying." Quatre chuckled and left the room.

"Yeah, drop the Perfect Soldier act. We already know the truth." Duo said following Quatre out. "Wait till Wufei hears this." He whispered as he went out.

Heero crossed his arms around his chest. 'Darn! They found out!' He placed his hand over his heart. 'What should I do? Follow this beating thing or just sleep and forget everything?' Five minutes have passed and he was still in the same position. He dropped back down on his bed and closed his eyes. After a minute he stood. "I'm going after her!!!" He grabbed his car keys, jumped on his window and rushed to his Jeep Cherokee. He then drove at a high speed towards the Cinq Kingdom.

Quatre and Duo were watching him the whole time.

"Should we follow him?" 

Quatre shook his head no. "I still want to live."

When Heero got near the Cinq Kingdom, he parked his car at a safe distance. He climbed the high wall of the mansion and sneaked his way quietly towards the tree facing Relena's balcony. His head popped up from a bush, looking for any guards scouting the palace grounds. When he saw that the coast is clear, he climbed up the tree without any effort. He peeked through the balcony as saw no sign of Relena. "She could be on a date!!" Heero then banged his head on the tree branch.

"What's that?" A guard said.

Heero stopped banging his head and sat quietly.

Another guard sighed. "It must be a cat. Come on pal, let's check the other side."

When they left, Heero had a big sigh of relief. 'I was almost caught. I'll wait for my Relena to come.' His eyes automatically closed as he leaned on the tree trunk.

***************

"What's this? It looks like a book of spells." William chuckled as he took out a big book. It's brown cover is made from the finest leather with gold intricate designs around it.

Relena looked at the book and grabbed it from him. She opened it and flipped through the pages. "This is it!" She sat down at one of the plush seats of the library. "Now we have the cure..."

William sat beside her and gazed at the book as Relena flipped through the pages. "Betrothal" He read when Relena stopped.

"Here are the terms and conditions." She pointed at the second paragraph.

They both read silently.

***************

Heero woke up and gazed at the balcony doors, hoping to find the love of his life. Unfortunately, she wasn't there yet. 'Awww...where is she?' He glanced to his watch. 'I've been sleeping for two hours. Should I still wait?' He closed his eyes once again and fell asleep.

***************

Relena and William were still both silent after reading.

"Uh...well, these are really hard. Eh...heh...what should we do?" Relena broke the silence between them.

William sighed. "Well, maybe we should try one." He pointed at the seventh number. "Look, it says here that if the girl gets pregnant by another man, the engagement would be null and void."

Relena glared at him. "What are you trying to say?! You want me to get pregnant by another man!! Are we just gonna grab any man out there and..."

"No. I know someone." He grinned at her. "Heero Yuy."

Relena blushed and hit his arm. "How did you know!!!! Heero Yuy, as if he would agree with that!!"

William laughed. "I heard you calling him one night. By the way he stares at you, I'm sure he's more than willing."

"Get that thought out of your mind!!" Relena looked at the book again. "How about this?" She pointed at the tenth number. "If any of the parties has been declared insane, the engagement will be declared null and void." She smiled. "You can act like that!"

"Nani?! My Samantha would never love me again!!" William clutched his heart.

Relena grabbed him by the collar. "Look buddy, I want to be out of this thing! Give me her her number and I'll arrange everything!! I'll tell you the details while you walk me home." She grabbed the book and threw it at his arms. "Carry that." She then pulled him out of the library.

***************

It was already evening and Heero woke up hearing the quick steps of a high-heeled shoes and another pair of shoes. He followed the source of the sound and saw a talking Relena and a laughing William. Heero's blood began to boil as he saw his opponent. 'I would love to strangle him!!' He observed them more. As they reached the front door, Pagan opened the door and William gave a friendly peck on Relena's check. For the observer, it was not friendly. Heero's eyes were now glowing with fire and his hands were clenching and unclenching. He watch more as Relena waved goodbye and entered the house. He watched William as he walked through the driveway. Heero controlled himself so he could not kill the poor man. 

The light coming from the balcony made him shift his attention. Relena was starting to unbutton her blouse, her soft creamy skin were now slowly getting exposed to Heero's eyes which turned into hearts when he saw her. 'This is it!' Heero clasped his hand in anticipation. Relena was about to remove the button in front of the chest but she stopped and entered the bathroom. Heero fell from the tree (A.N: Heh! heh!) his feet were the one you can only see above the bush. (A.N: Wait, i gotta stop laughing first.) He sat up straight and pouted. "That was close!!"

"I heard the noise here." A guard yelled his footsteps coming near towards Heero.

Heero's widened and he crouched lower. 'Relena it seems that you're happy with your life now. Now, I must leave before the see me.'

***************

The house shook as Heero closed the door with great force. He saw Duo and Quatre in the kitchen, their coffee spilled over the table.

"Hello Heero boy! Is it Mission Accomplished?" Duo grinned.

Heero glared. "NO!! She doesn't love me anymore!!" He ran towards his bedroom.

Quatre sighed with relief. "I thought he was going to kill us." 

"Well, at least he didn't." Duo looked at the table. "That was a good coffee."

The next day, Heero stayed the whole morning inside his bedroom, ignoring the knocks. His eyes had big circles below it for he did not sleep the whole night. All he was thinking was Relena. He sat up from his bed. "I can't be with Relena anymore...hu! hu!" His bedroom changed to a desert and was now sitting on a big rock.

There was a loud knock that brought Heero back to reality. "Hey Heero, lunch is served!" Duo's cheery voice was heard behind the door.

Heero ignored him and tried to sleep.

***************

Duo entered the kitchen and sat on his usual chair.

"So, Yuy did not respond again?" Quatre said as he grabbed the remote control of the T.V. in the kitchen.

Duo rolled his eyes and he swallowed half of the pancake. "As usual, Relena's lover boy couldn't take it."

Quatre sighed in disappointment and watched the news while sipping his coffee. He spit his coffee out as he saw the scene before him.

Duo raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong Quatre?"

"Look!" He pointed at the screen.

"We are now live here in Vingt Kingdom. As we can see..." the reporter stopped as a loud shout was heard. The camera focused on the source.

William was laughing and crying at the same time. "I can't take this anymore!!!" He tried to get out of the straight jacket while a nurse with a skimpy uniform tried to control him. Once William was inside the vehicle, the reporter approached the nurse.

"Excuse me young lady, would you tell me your name. Give us all a little information regarding what's happening right now"

The girl smiled. "I'm Samantha and I'm the person-in-charge in this situation right now. Mr. William is right now of unsound mind and he would be staying in a mental institute for months. So please pray for his recovery." Samantha gave a peace sign and left.

The reporter stood there speechless. "Uh...ok. Annie, would you give us the situation right now in the Cinq Kingdom?"

The scene changed and Duo ran up to Heero's bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the T.V. "Heero, Relena is on T.V.!!"

Heero bolted up from the bed and stared at the screen just in time. The camera focused on Relena's face.

"What happened with William Hepburn is *Ahem* something out of my control and our engagement is now null and void." She smiled sweetly in front of the camera and showed the book to prove her words.

Heero's heart made a big leap.

"Thank you Ms. Peacecraft. On..." Duo clicked off the T.V. "It seems that you have another big chance!" With that, he ran out of the room.

Heero kneeled and raised his right fist. "I have a chance!!!!"

***************

Later that night, Heero once again entered the Cinq Kingdom just like he did yesterday. He was once again sitting on the branch and looking at the balcony.

Relena came out of the balcony, wearing a skimpy red robe. She ran her hand from her neck to her chest. "Oh my Heero, where are you my love." She then opened her eyes and went inside her bedroom, leaving the balcony doors wide open.

Heero's eyes were wide the whole time while watching her. 'She still loves me!!' He grinned and jumped down to the balcony. As he entered the room, he gasped at what he saw before him. The room was full of Jasmine scented candles. As he came in further, his body hardened when he saw the bed....

It was occupied by Relena wearing a red and lacey lingere**, lying on her side. Her red luscious lips curved into a seductive smile. "I was waiting for you."

Heero quickly went to her and kneeled by her side. "No more wait my princess. What would you want me do to for you?"

Relena whispered something to Heero that made him grin. "Mission Accepted!"

**The End**

You people probably knew what happened. I know it was an insane fic so forgive me ~_~

* vingt means 20 (pronounced as vang). I made it french because cinq is also french (means 5, pronounced as sank)

** if you guys have read Heero Goes Shopping, I'm sure you see something familiar here ^_^

To those who reviewed Underneath Your Clothes, thank you!!!

Heero: NO LEMON?!

*BONK!* (puts the pan down) 

Heero: Orooo... *falls on the floor*

Please review and have a nice day!!!

If you have any comments or suggestion, please write them to me at heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have read so that I won't have to guess which fic you're talking about. Thanks!


End file.
